Hitman 2: Silent Assassin
|genre= Stealth |game modes=Single player |ratings=ESRB: Mature (17+) PEGI: 16+ OFLC: MA15+ |platforms=Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube |website= http://www.hitman2.com }} Hitman 2: Silent Assassin is the second installment of the Hitman video game series, followed by Hitman: Contracts. It is a stealth-based, first/third-person shooter developed by IO Interactive and produced by Eidos Interactive. The players assume the role of Agent 47, a retired and famed assassin who was once considered the best in the business. The story begins as 47 has fled to Sicily after the end of Hitman: Codename 47 to seek asylum and peace. Shortly after attending confession, 47 learns that his best friend and mentor, Father Emilio Vittorio, has been kidnapped by the Mafia, and so he decides to temporarily come out of retirement to get him back. 47 then travels to different countries, including Russia, Japan, Nuristan (Afghanistan), Malaysia and Punjab (India), doing contracts for The Agency. Gameplay New features * Fiber Wire, binoculars, and compass are now included as Agent 47's default weapon at the start of the game (no longer needed to buy). Though, compass is no longer appear as utilities, as it is now a HUD. * Ratings: at the end of each missions, your stealth and aggresion are scored and given a rating. If you earned Silent Assassin rating in a mission, a new weapon will be unlocked. * Map now shows all AI movements real-time, including civillians, guards, polices, VIP and targets. In addition, it also shows elevators, doors, stairs, ladders, ICA pickup, and points of interest to help you traverse the map. * Anaesthetic: a new introduced weapon. Instead of killing the target, it sedate them for a period of time. * Silenced version of select weapons, which is more silent and may not alarm nearby guards. * During close encounters, 47 can knock enemies with his weapons, creating another way to pacify enemies without killing them. * Addition of crouch, which allows 47 to hide behind a low object. * 47 can now run backward, useful to flee from group encounters. * Detailed statistics are shown at the end of each mission. * FPS Mode, replacing free look view. * Ballers: a dual weapon treated as one. * Looking through door is now possible. * Weapons gathered from previous missions can be used in the next ones, replacing the shop menu. * In some missions, Diana will converse to 47 to assist him in completing the mission. Removed features * Dual-wielding is no longer the default action when picking a handgun with another one already in hand. Instead, Dual-handgun glitch is needed to accomplish it. * Shop menu is no longer available, replaced with ability for players to use weapons and utilities acquired from previous missions or Silent Assassin bonus. * Free look is removed (replaced by FPS Mode). Changed features * Running now requires players to press the directional buttons, as opposed to the previous game where just by pressing the run button will make 47 run forward. Storyline The game's introductory video shows two men, Sergei and a mystery man, talking on a cargo ship about someone the mystery man saw in Rotterdam. They then go to Dr. Ort-Meyer's cloning lab/mental asylum, and find everybody inside to be dead. They find a few tapes that shows Mr 47 fiber-wiring an asylum guard and dragging his body to corner, and blowing asylum guards and orderlies away with a shotgun. After watching the tapes, the mystery man concludes that the killer is none other than Agent 47, and Sergei decides to hire him. The two men then leave the building. Agent 47 is now shown, at an Sicilian monastery, where he has worked as a gardener. He has also befriended Father Vittorio, a priest at the church who is soon kidnapped by Giuseppe "Don Anguillo" Gulliano and his brother. 47 contacts the ICA (International Contract Agency) and agrees to perform an assassination mission for information about the whereabouts of Vittorio. He got information from the Agency that Father Vittorio is captured in basement of Gulliano's Villa Borghese. At the end of the game, it is revealed that the entire game plot has been an elaborate setup by Sergei and the mysterious adviser. Father Vittorio was taken hostage by Sergei, and Sergei has forced 47 out of retirement. Soon, it is found that Sergei was the one requesting the hits from Agent 47, and all of the victims were his business associates. The items 47 was sometimes ordered to "retrieve" were all components of two nuclear missiles, which Sergei was planning to sell to a Sikh sect in Punjab, India. The warheads had key signature software that would fool the Americans into thinking the warheads were theirs, and therefore bypass the American missile defense system. In the final level, Redemption at Gontranno, 47 kills Sergei, who has taken Vittorio to the church from the first level, and frees the priest. 47 leaves the church forever, as he believes that he will never find peace and must return to a career as an assassin. Missions # The Gontranno Sanctuary # Anathema # St. Petersburg Stakeout # Kirov Park Meeting # Tubeway Torpedo # Invitation to a Party # Tracking Hayamoto # Hidden Valley # At the Gates # Shogun Showdown # Basement Killing # The Graveyard Shift # The Jacuzzi Job # Murder in the Bazaar # The Motorcade Interception # Tunnel Rat # Temple City Ambush # The Death of Hannelore # Terminal Hospitality # St. Petersburg Revisited # Redemption at Gontranno Targets * Spetsnaz agent * Agent 17 * Giuseppe Giulliani * Hayamoto Jr. * Masahiro Hayamoto * Sergei Zavorotko * General Makarov * Igor Kubasko * General Mikhail Bardachenko * General Vladmir Zhupikov * Charlie Sidjan * Sidjan Brother Trivia * This is only game so far that contains a number in its title. * The second and last game where your contact is the same through the whole game and is later killed by 47. * Hitman 2 is the only Hitman game to feature missions that did not include killing a mark as the main objective. * Currently, it is the only Hitman game to be released in a Nintendo platform (Nintendo GameCube). Videos Hitman 2 Gameplay Clip with Andrew W.K.'s song "Ready to Die". Category:Games Category:Hitman